Disiplinery-PURPL3130L7
Disciplinary Hearing PURPL3130L7 The prisoner is charged with the following; *abduction of an high ranking Supervisor *interrogation using an KETER class Item. Present Disciplinary Panel *Pony Dragon (PD) Via video link *Torchwood-5 (TW5 - Site-30 via live-feed) *Torchwood-6 (TW6 - Site-30 via live-feed) *Dr REDATCTED (DI) *SCP-010 - (Record Taker) * MTFC Karl (STF Omega-2 Leader) *Flipside (STF Omega-2 Member) *[REDACTED] (recording from Site-30 for Foundation records) Personnel disciplined *Purplebolt (PB) Location Equestrian Space Station "Deep Space 9" - Meeting Room 1A Transcript - PB is brought into the room by five guards and forced into the chair- TW5: Purplebolt, do you know why you are called to this meeting? PB: .... TW5: You do know what this is about. PB: .... TW5: Don't act like a REDACTED, tell everypony what you did to Pony Dragon and Why! -Shuffling of papers is heard as everypony is handed a copy of PD REPORT 1 TW6:'' X-SPONGED'' DI: '"What makes you think that using REDACTED as an interigation tatic is X-SPONGED ok?'' PB: .... PD: ANWSER THE X-SPONGED QUESTION! PB: Fine I'll awnser the damn question DI: So out with it. Explain the reasoning behind your thinking and what were you trying to achieve? PB: Well I hold a grudge against PD. MTFC Karl: tell us more please PB: I knew it was DI: You knew it was what? X-SPONGED AGAINST REGULATIONS AND CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES FOR REDACTED? IN MORAL? DID IT PASS YOUR X-SPONGED MIND THAT THE SPORES WOULD OF KILLED PONY DRAGON? HIS DEATH MAY OF HAD X-SPONGED CONSEQUENCES FOR THE FOUNDATION AND BREACH THE 'MOBIAN NEIGH' TREATY? DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ORBITAL FRIENDSHIP CANNON? DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ORBITAL BASS FRIENDSHIP CANNON? AND SAID CANNONS ARE ORBITING MOBIUS AS WE SPEAK? PB:So?? DI: So?? So!! If "Pony Dragon" dies, we'll have 4 x-sponged off Alicorns with itchy trigger hooves on our Mobian asses. He has won many medals for the defence of P2's Chamber from the Changelings during the Changeling War. PB:Don't give a X-SPONGED T6: X-SPONGED (TW5 Notices the start of a Alpha transformation. TW6 temporarily terminates live-feed. Feed reinitiated 20 meters later) Flippy: ALL 4 Princesses HAS AUTHORISATION TO FIRE THE OFBC. I've seen the result of it's "Harmony Wubs' on X-SPONGED. There was a massive crater and X-SPONGED was nowhere to be found.. PB: Big whoop.... UK: Big whoop huh... Years of Development with P1 and SCP-019 have gone into the OFBC and all you can say is Big whoop"? *An purple maned Alicorn walks in. She has 4 Stars round a big central one on her flank. She is wearing a crown with purple gems.* PD: P4, welcome. Please take a seat. SCP-010 will get you up to speed.. *P4 takes her seat* P4: Sorry I was a bit tardy. You know what's Redacted's like when her friends go away. *PD nods as SCP-010 updates P4 on events* P4:So PB, you think breaking containment protocol for a highly dangerous and an potential XK class SCP warrants a it as a use as an interrogation tool? PB:.... TW6: ANWSER X-SPONGED THE PRINCESS! UK: Yeah, answer X-SPONGED *A pink maned Earth Pony is sticking her head out of an REDACTED eddie* P4:URGGHHH, X-SPONGED *A facehoof is heard* PD:P4-F2, this is a private meeting... P4-2: Sorry... *She giggles and puts her head back in and closes the REDACTED eddie with a zipper before it disappears* Flipside: Why isn't that mare contained as a SCP?? She needs to be.. P4: No she doesn't. She's just weird and friendly at the same time and that will never change. Don't EVER think about sending an MTF team to capture her. She's under the protection of the P4 Friendship council. Flipside: Fine. PB: I do not reconise your authority 'Princess'. Far as I'm concerned you're just a unicorn with fake wings and wearing an imitation crown. PD: HOW X-SPONGED DARE YOU DISRESPECT AN EQUESTRIAN PRINCESS! SHE'S GOT MORE INTELLIGENCE THAN YOU AND SHE'S GOT MORE PHD's THAN EVERYONE IN SITE 30 PUT TOGETHER! No disrespect ment to everypony at Site 30, TW5 and TW6. TW5 and TW6:None taken... PB: Still don't give an X-SPONGED P4: You should do... You're on an Equestrian Space Station may I remind you. I can order you to be put out of an airlock.... TW5: A bit too drastic Princess... No disrespect.. P4: None taken... I have THAT authority to do so. I was just making a point.. TW5: Oh, ok. P4: Anyway, adducting an high ranking SCP Personnel is not tolerated. I put forward a vote of Demotion to D-Class and assigned to SCP-096 testing. Hooves up if agreed? *everyone puts their paws,hooves and hands up. P4:Carried... Purplebolt your are demoted to D-Class. You start SCP-096 testing in 2 days. I hope in that time you think about what you done. End of Transcript LTF Deep Space 9 Category:Disciplinary